macysthanksgivingfandomcom-20200214-history
Garfield
Garfield is the main character of his self-titled comic strip, created by Jim Davis. An orange-furred cat capable of articulate speech, he lives in a house which he shares with his owner, Jon Arbuckle, and the dog Odie. Garfield is lazy; obsesses over eating (his favorite food being lasagna), drinking coffee, and taking naps; and has a disdain for Mondays, raisins, and dieting. Syndicated in over 2,500 newspapers and journals, Garfield's comic series has been lauded by the Guinness Book of World Records as the world's most widely syndicated comic strip. Beyond his original strip, he has appeared on television and in CGI animated films. Macy's Parade appearances Garfield made his first Macy's Parade debut as a balloon in 1984, and was the first balloon, alongside Raggedy Ann to be created by Raven Industries. The balloon is 60-foot long, 35 foot wide, weighed 398 pounds and required 18,907 cubic feet of helium to be inflated. Garfield became a parade staple and appeared for 6 parades, leading the parade in 1986 and 1988, until 1989, where he had a brief retirement between 1990 and 1991. In 1992, he made a comback to celebrate his 15th Birthday in 1993, and led the parade that year. The balloon made 8 more appearances, and was often near the front of the balloon lineup (with the exception of the 1994 parade) until it was ultimately retired after the 1999 parade. In 2001, Garfield appeared in a costumed character version on the special 75 Parade Superstars float, along with walk-around versions of Kermit the Frog, Skating Snoopy, Sonic the Hedgehog, and other characters whose balloons in the parade had been retired. In 2003, an all-new balloon of Garfield appeared as Macy's Holiday Ambassador to celebrate his 25th Anniversary. This time, he stands on two legs, and carries his pal Pooky. Said to be the size of 37,000 pans of lasagna, this new balloon retired in 2006. Music * Generic Macy's Music #1 (1984) * Generic Macy's Music #2 (1985, 1989, 1992) * Generic Macy's Music #3 (1986-1988, 1993, 1996) * Generic Macy's Music #4 (1994-1995, 1997-1999, 2006) * Generic Macy's Music #5 (2003-2005) Timeline * Solo (1984-1989, 1992-1999) * With Pooky (2003-2006) * Total Appearences = 18 Accidents *In 1984, Garfield's left paw was deflated because he wasn't inflated well. *In 1986, Garfield's left back paw and right paw was damaged. *In 1992, Garfield's body and tail were pushed around due to the heavy rain, but the balloon remained undamaged. As a result, the balloon occasionally flailed around. *In 1993 and 1999, Garfield's tail was slightly bent. *In 1995, Garfield hit a lamppost, but bounced back and no damage was done to the balloon. *In 1997, Garfield's paw was deflated and his tail got damaged due to the overnight windy conditions *In 1998, Garfield sprung a leak in his body at 77th Street. Because of this he couldn't be moved, so he had to be removed altogether. *In 2004, Garfield suffered damage from his right paw after getting caught in a Central Park tree. Gallery 093C248E-6683-4B9B-924B-8FF531A41604.jpeg 734604E0-8701-48F4-952D-1615150F6E75.jpeg EAF2A698-5782-4088-A8C9-B163FAE64D59.jpeg Garfield Balloon 1984.JPG|Garfield Balloon in the 1984 Parade on the NBC Telecast DAC5C08C-764B-455A-9850-818C927F3640.jpeg D453AB66-CD4C-43BA-BE21-2A410D5623EE.jpeg 5CDB96C1-514B-4EA8-80F3-D17CF56C8DD0.jpeg Garfield Balloon 1985.JPG|Garfield Balloon in the 1985 Parade on the NBC Telecast 5AF7DC19-79F2-4009-866A-5755688F708C.jpeg BA63F571-5948-48BC-89D3-0E4445DF7084.jpeg FB19EBDB-ED3F-4D03-B76E-04A46F5B6F8F.jpeg AB8D4A5B-1E6F-4AC4-A59E-7A573B11FD03.jpeg 5EDCD074-7B8C-4DE1-AAD3-4C5B500FFE71.jpeg Garfield Balloon 1986.JPG|Garfield Balloon in the 1986 Parade on the NBC Telecast 651C32CD-E131-4261-BFBF-228D4243C15A.jpeg 30735678-E6B5-47FE-A45B-54606B07042C.jpeg 5FDF21B7-C07C-4693-9D75-4203774AE071.jpeg 06A2E293-35AC-44DD-90C3-00D11479E655.jpeg D45CDA01-6B7A-4608-A4BF-A5D2144671F0.jpeg C360AB30-8C61-4A0B-B407-AEFB7B503727.jpeg 1EB73C3B-8CA4-428F-B967-AFD9011796B4.jpeg 71DBD273-8CEB-4FD0-A011-DD0A0277FE17.jpeg Garfield Balloon 1987.JPG|Garfield Balloon in the 1987 Parade on the NBC Telecast 555.PNG 9C762998-35E5-4BA0-BF73-35B25E5C24F5.jpeg 8980FE52-E5CC-4707-973B-7B73EE7D5661.jpeg B3ECFF11-D847-4D7B-97F6-59F8E9507ABC.jpeg Garfield Balloon 1988.JPG|Garfield Balloon in the 1988 Parade on the NBC Telecast FF3E8699-E8AF-434C-BE31-AA6598F507DB.jpeg Garfield Balloon 1989.JPG|Garfield Balloon with ALF in the 1989 Parade on the NBC Telecast Garfield Balloon 1989 (1).JPG C29D2157-EFEC-408B-BF79-7C6EDE54482D.jpeg D2CA67DF-39BE-4C83-827D-A3126A1C0186.jpeg Garfield Balloon 1992.JPG|Garfield Balloon along with Clifford the Big Red Dog in the 1992 Parade on the NBC Telecast AP 9308220129.jpg Garfield Balloon 1993.JPG|Garfield Balloon in the 1993 Parade on the NBC Telecast 576BA993-7CD5-4538-A7C3-3324B5D033D8.jpeg EE8F1D5C-7148-490C-8B89-D21AEDDFA2C0.jpeg A9F4CC17-F552-4632-B57C-65619E252396.jpeg 5FD42B38-ACB2-4EAF-B4B8-994D9908F106.jpeg Garfield Balloon 1994.JPG|Garfield Balloon in the 1994 Parade on the NBC Telecast F9538400-E46B-4E66-8495-349F474CB291.jpeg Image (1).jpg Garfield 1995NBC.jpg|Garfield Balloon in the 1995 Parade on the NBC Telecast 7E85F7FC-4ACE-4FCC-B5D4-CA1C504795D9.jpeg 9072EB92-D0BE-463F-A3EB-FEF29698738B.jpeg 91D6A5A5-C2B5-4500-92A4-63D9BE9F6B90.jpeg 72910A8A-ED11-4994-AEDD-1AE64C6053EE.jpeg 06735790-7FF4-4FB8-B459-801631E80BD5.jpeg 7A73FA8B-2265-4DBF-9132-5D3250F7FA7E.jpeg Garfield_1996NBC.jpg|Garfield Balloon in the 1996 Parade on the NBC Telecast and on the 1998 Telecast as stock footage 6EC6FAB4-A24B-47ED-A5C5-3A9CB75DBF44.png 45452EF0-28B1-414D-9CB4-A71A2E486102.jpeg 58E9DFE7-EEBD-415B-BF55-5A804D01CF18.jpeg CC34A659-8993-451B-86D8-D3CA12898FFB.jpeg F8719B93-892F-40E0-A0FA-F278B083CD1E.jpeg D0EF66EE-42DD-4FF3-8F92-142A212A9DFD.jpeg Garfield_1997NBC.jpg|Garfield Balloon in the 1997 Parade on the NBC Telecast 39A7A1E6-DAF4-4ADA-8047-8F17BA3956B9.jpeg FDF81CC5-D794-4524-A38B-10A4D3619A96.jpeg 2E708C5E-D3F2-4C53-BF51-4B84BA5FCAE6.jpeg 664A1304-3B7D-4A54-85FF-19685EC161F8.jpeg 9D659F61-5DFA-465A-B8F6-C2AB895058FC.jpeg Garfield_NBC1999.jpg|Garfield Balloon in the 1999 Parade on the NBC Telecast 845DE300-2789-46F6-BFF2-99BA15983E3F.jpeg 6A623DE6-C7DC-4B5C-83F4-76821ACA0C16.jpeg 039FAAED-A0B4-4E60-A4E7-03F1AB79ED16.jpeg 9A6625AA-2BB8-4462-8E7E-4A3AEDD485BD.jpeg C8C14CE0-E69D-40FD-8F17-022C3CDA7CF0.jpeg 35794EF2-B147-46BF-A325-8703E436B993.jpeg 24503E75-FBF6-4051-91BB-D2C7EC974BEC.jpeg 25C00E2B-B678-4EF0-83C8-2B22379E1BAA.jpeg 12B9E454-B9B1-4086-9C6A-706364C0D18D.jpeg 4AF1BFB0-8DD3-45DC-B284-CE982A52B1EA.jpeg 1B05D6DD-2EEB-4ADF-BE35-60FC0AB481E8.jpeg 5FEB1938-F895-47FB-AD79-572AFD02463C.jpeg Garfield with Pooky Balloon 2003.JPG|Garfield with Pooky Balloon in the 2003 Parade on the NBC Telecast EAB36C81-A1F3-450D-A88E-1E1526588522.jpeg F7AA0FF3-76D2-494E-AE55-FE3759261153.jpeg Garfield-Float.jpg Garfield with Pooky Balloon 2004.JPG|Garfield with Pooky Balloon in the 2004 Parade on the NBC Telecast 96A6CB9E-9AFD-4706-A650-F8B91223CBBE.jpeg 196BB56B-E426-4970-8467-FA6A589A6A57.jpeg 691786EC-DB0D-45D9-B77B-E02DBCE5466F.jpeg Garfield with Pooky Balloon 2005.JPG|Garfield with Pooky Balloon in the 2005 Parade on the NBC Telecast 25034A8A-B5EC-44DC-9CC5-750B63D7CB72.jpeg Garfield with Pooky Balloon 2006.JPG|Garfield with Pooky Balloon in the 2006 Parade on the NBC Telecast Category:Macy's Balloon Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:1984 Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade Category:2003 Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade Category:Retired Balloons Category:Big Balloons Category:Cats Category:Comic Book Characters Category:20th Century Fox Characters Category:Balloons that were in a accident Category:80s Balloons Category:2000s Balloons Category:First Balloon in the Parade Category:Holiday Ambassadors Category:Male Balloons Category:70s Characters